12/11/2015
12th November Update Extended maintenance compensation: 25 AP Potion Emergency maintenance compensation: Platinum Ticket Included in this update: - New limited time gacha - New limited event stages - Expedition limited event - Main story chapter 8 - New player support package - New unit added to normal or silver gacha Limited Event Stage "Cave Exploration" 12th November~19th November (1 week): - New girl Erina can be obtained from this event - Obtain R+ Erina by clearing the final episode of the 2 AP maps of this event - Earn reputation points by clearing one of the 4 reputation giving stages unlocked after clearing the main event stages. - Harder difficulty reputation stages will give you more points. - Reaching certain milestones of reputation points will reward you with items, including more copies of Erina you can use to bring her to UR rank - On the hardest 2 difficulties, there is a chance to get a SSR equipment drop...which I'm not entirely sure how to call it, so I'm just going to call it a Mushroom Medal. Expedition Limited Event (1 week too assumedly): - Earn mushrooms by clearing expeditions - Exchange your mushrooms in the achievements tab for SSR "Mushroom Medal" equipment in the event tab (limited to 4 purchases) - Can also exchange them in the daily tab for 25 AP potion and R EXP Equipment, both twice a day - The amount of mushrooms per expedition will vary by the expedition map cleared (can check the very first item which will either be mushroom or a blue box icon for quantity) - 5 Expedition count refresher tickets can be obtained using the retrieval button on the serial menu. (1 Ticket refresh 1 count to Expedition) New Player Support Package (12th November ~ 10th December): - Anyone who makes an account during this period will receive a Newbie Support Package 1 - Included in this package is SR レリア (Animal ears housewife material), 25 AP potion (x10), equipment box 1 (x10), gift box (x10). - Obtain the package by going to the serial menu, and clicking the retrieval button at the bottom. The box will be delivered to your storage. - When you open the box, it will likely give you 4 more boxes to open to actually get your items. Gacha Changes: - New limited time gacha for new units Ains and アハト (a-ha-to ???) until the 26th November - After the limited time gacha for them expires, they will be added to platinum gacha - Stephanie and Chloe added to platinum gacha - New unit Noin added to silver/normal gacha as all rarities Miscellaneous: - Grandmaster/player level cap increased to 80 - Extension of half price sale for character storage expansion (until 10th December) - Added event scenarios to scenario recollection library - Achievement reset time changed to 12AM JP time Bug fixes: - A problem where the effectiveness of a character's country vs another would vary - Fixed problem during expeditions where clicking to defeat an enemy wouldn't give any exp or silver - Text corrections